


Broken

by Hazeltears



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Deadpool, Caring Wade Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbroken Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, My First Spideypool Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spideypool - Freeform, vulnerable Peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeltears/pseuds/Hazeltears
Summary: Deadpool finds Spiderman, who is upset after breaking up with M.J
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy & Original Female Character(s), Gwen Stacy & Wade Wilson, Gwen Stacy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Osborn/Mary Jane Watson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Spiderman gay, Spideypool





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool finds out about Spiderman's vulnerable

Spiderman was standing quietly on a rooftop, breathing into the cold evening air. The hero watched as the snowflakes fell from the sky. He caught one in his palm and watched as it melted. Shivers ran through his body as his thin suit didn't protect him properly from the cold air. Spiderman was feeling rather melancholic today and thought a breath of fresh air could help. 

The sound of car engines and cars honking could be heard from the streets below him. His mask was rolled up to his nose to reveal half of his face. Spiderman gladly welcomed the crisp air biting into his skin, trying to shake off all the thoughts and feelings he didn't want to deal with right now. He sighed.

"Spidey!" he heard Deadpool call out his name excitedly while running towards him. 

The young hero lazily turned his head towards the mercenary. The taller man stopped a few feet away from his friend. Spiderman crossed his arms to shield his body from the cold air. 

"Are you cold?" the mercenary asked him.   
"Yeah, aren't you?" the smaller man asked them.   
"Nope, I'm as hot as the sun. Want me to warm you up!?" Deadpool asked, grinning. Spiderman rolled his eyes at this and shook his head. 

"No need to," he replied and watched as the air he exhaled turned into a mist in the cold air. Deadpool looked at him, seemingly worried. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice unusually quiet. 

Spiderman looked at Deadpool's masked face before looking at the view before him, wondering what he should say. The usually loud male was quiet for a moment before he walked up to Spiderman and wrapped his arm around the hero's shoulder.

"You know you can tell me, right," his friend said while staring into his eyes.

Spiderman froze, uncomfortable with the physical closeness between the two, and shrug the mercenary's arm off. He was not expecting a serious conversation with Deadpool about anything, let alone about how he was doing. The hero looked at the mercenary's masked face for a bit at a loss of words before looking down at the concrete roof that was covered with snow and ice.

"I...it's nothing really," he managed to say and fake a smile to his friend. He pulled his mask back down, not wanting Deadpool to realize that his smile was fake. Deadpool cupped his jaw, forcing him to look at his masked eyes.  
"Now that's bullshit," the mercenary spat at him.

Growing irritated, Spiderman pushed the mercenary's face away with his hand. Despite this, he could hear a chuckle escape the other man's lips. 'That bastard,' he thought. 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Deadpool asked, taunting him. Spiderman could see the smirk through Deadpool's mask. 

Before he could react, the man's hands were firmly on his shoulders, as if daring the hero to try to shrug them off again. Spiderman only glared in response. 

"Aaw, look at you. Aren't you cute, being angry and all?" the mercenary cooed at him. Deadpool turned serious. 

"You do know that I'm serious, right?" He asked while brushing his finger over Spiderman's cheek, probably just to get on his nerves. 

Spiderman glared at the finger, offended by it.   
"You are just getting on my nerves on purpose now, aren't you?" He asked angrily. The hero felt like if there were any items available he would throw them at the mercenary in frustration.

"Ooh, am I?" the mercenary asked him while chuckling. "But to be honest I would rather see you mad at me like this than being so...so quiet and out of character," he continued more seriously. 

Deadpool's thumb kept brushing up and down Spiderman's cheek but the hero could hardly notice it anymore. Deadpool was looking down, clearly worried. Spiderman couldn't understand why. This was none of his business so why was the mercenary being so adamant about it.   
"...just leave it. I don't want to talk about it," he said as gently as he could. 

Spiderman pushed Deadpool's hands-off off him and turned around.   
"Look I should just go," he mumbled. 

Spiderman could feel tears falling from his eyes and he lifted his hand to wipe them away. It was a mistake. 

"Wait, are you crying?" Deadpool asked him softly. 

Spiderman cursed at himself. He was so stupid. He was wearing a goddamn mask. The mercenary wouldn't have noticed anything if he could have just withheld his hand from wiping his face on instinct.   
"No, I'm not. Why would I be crying? That's so stupid..," he murmured.

He could hear the sound of steps approaching him. The hero looked up to see the mercenary standing right in front of him. 

"Oh baby boy," Deadpool softly said and surprised Spiderman by pulling him from his shoulder against the other man's chest in a comforting manner. The hero hugged his friend tightly, inhaling his scent as the mercenary rubbed his back soothingly and softly murmured sweet nothings into his ear. 

Spiderman tried to explain but ended up hiccupping instead. Deadpool hushed into his ear gently and held him still.   
"So what happened?" His friend asked him gently after a while.   
"I...we...my girlfriend and I broke up," Spiderman was able to say between hiccups and sobs. 

Deadpool continued rubbing circles on his back. They stayed like that for a while, He tried to suppress his emotions, pushing back tears. The hero was feeling ashamed for being so emotional in front of his friend. Even though they hanged out quite often they had never talked about stuff like this before. 

Spiderman sniffled as he pulled back from the hug and pulled his mask up to his nose. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating in it. 

Memories surfaced in his mind of this afternoon when he went to pick up his stuff from M.J's apartment. It was over. He hiccupped and sobbed and was pulled back into a warm hug, arms wrapped around his form. 

Deadpool held him until he calmed down. The mercenary held the hero from his shoulders and studied him. He then cupped Spiderman's face in his hands and wiped the trails of tears off with his leather gloves. 

"Hey, I know. You love tacos, right? Let's get some, consider it my treat," the mercenary suggested to him softly. 

The hero nodded, wiping his last tears from his eyes.


	2. Taco Time

Spiderman instructed the mercenary to get on his back so he could carry him. The other man couldn't swing from roof to roof after all. When the mercenary was securely holding onto him he ran and leaped off the roof. Cars were honking and the hero could hear the sound of engines. He saw people walking on the streets down below them. 

The neon lights looked beautiful during night time and the rhythmic swinging was calming him like a lullaby. He smiled. Spiderman was so caught up with this sensation that he almost swung past a Taco Bell. The hero quickly switched their path and landed on the side of a street. The taller man slipped off his back. They didn't have a problem with dodging people as any sensible person moved as far as possible from Deadpool who was carrying a pair of katanas in his back. 

People stared at the two men in costumes as they walked inside Taco Bell. Spiderman couldn't blame them. It wasn't common to see a superhero and a mercenary getting tacos. While they were waiting in line the smaller man could hear the taller one talking to himself about Spiderman's butt. The hero rolled his eyes. 

The line was long so it would probably take a while. Spiderman noticed the workers rushing behind the counter, obviously busy. A young woman with her blonde locks in a ponytail wearing a cap came out behind the counter carrying two paper bags. She handed them to an elderly man while apologizing to them. The man yelled at her for having to wait for his order for so long before stomping away. The worker took a deep breath to calm herself before she got back to work. Spiderman felt bad for her. 

The hero looked around the restaurant to distract himself from his boredom. A pair of kids ran to the restaurant's playground area while their mother was ordering. A group of teenagers left their trash at one of the tables as they left the restaurant while talking and laughing. A mother was heating baby food in a microwave near the counter. Two elderly men were drinking coffee beside a window. A man was talking on the phone while doing his order. He caught a sniff of fresh tacos as a customer passed him, causing his stomach to growl. 

Spiderman saw a flash of red from the corner of his eyes and turned around. Oh god. What was she doing here? Spiderman mentally facepalmed when he realized that across the street was the theater M.J. worked at and in front of it stood M.J. 

"Earth to Spidey," Deadpool called him as he waved a paper bag in front of him. Spiderman blinked. The mercenary turned, trying to see what his friend was looking at. 

"Ooh, she is hot," he whistled. "You were checking her out, weren't you?" the taller man teased him. Deadpool wrapped his arm around Spiderman's shoulders. The hero glared at his friend. 

"Oh, there's no need to be so sour about it," the mercenary cooed at him while rubbing his knuckles against Spiderman's cheek earning himself another glare. A man in a suit coughed at them since they were blocking the entrance. Spiderman apologized to him as they moved out of the way. 

"Thank you, have a nice day!" the hero exclaimed at the workers before they left. The workers beamed at him. Deadpool looked at his friend and the red-haired woman across the street, then back to his friend again in silence. 

"Will you quit staring? You are going to freak her out," the hero growled at him while hitting his arm. 

"Wait, don't tell me--," the mercenary started but was cut off by his friend. 

"Look, let's just go," Spiderman said, snatching the paper bag from his friend and kept walking. They were soon sitting on a rooftop. The hero smiled at the sweet aromas of the food as he opened the bag. He took out their orders. Deadpool had bought them nachos supreme and fully-loaded fries. The two men rolled up their masks up to their noses and started eating. 

"Mmh, this is good," Spiderman said between bites. The mercenary stared at him, smiling. 

"What?" Spiderman asked him. 

"You have some sour cream on your cheek," the mercenary said while gesturing to his cheek. The hero blushed from embarrassment and quickly wiped the sour cream off his face. 

Staying still in the cold weather caused shivers to run down the smaller man's body. The mercenary scooted closer so he was sitting right beside Peter, their bodies touching. Deadpool pulled his friend against his side to warm him up. Spiderman's face flushed red. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Warming you up. I thought you were cold,"

"I-I'm not cold," the hero protested pushing the mercenary's arm off of him. 

"Right," Deadpool said while standing up. "Want to go out on a run?" he asked while stretching.

"Huh, sure," Spiderman replied. 

"Hey, before we go can I try swinging with one of your webs?" Deadpool asked him. 

"Sure,"

Deadpool jumped up from excitement like a five-year-old. As he swung with the web he collided with a large advertisement board causing Spiderman to stifle a laugh. Spiderman swung himself over to his friend to see if he was okay. His friend simply just dusted himself off. 

Soon, they were standing on the side of a street discussing their race.

"Swinging isn't allowed,"

"What, are you afraid you can't keep up?" Spiderman asked him, grinning.

"On three. One, two--" Deadpool took off. The hero rolled his eyes and chuckled. Of course. Spiderman sped up, ran up a nearby apartment complex' wall a bit, and jumped in front of Deadpool, grinning. 

"Hey, that is unfair!"

"You didn't forbid it," Spiderman countered. He jumped and landed on Deadpool's shoulders in a crouched position. 

"Besides, you took off in advance," he added while grinning at Deadpool, hanging his head in front of the mercenary, mocking him. Spiderman jumped off his friend's shoulders and took off. After a while, he slowed down and slid down the icy asphalt. Deadpool threw a snowball at him which the hero easily dodged, laughing. Peter got some snow from a nearby pile and threw it at his friend. Deadpool grumpily dodged it, then dashed at Spiderman, tackling the hero into a pile of snow and gave him a snow bath. Spiderman was laughing as he was trying to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking this long to update. At first, I struggled with writing about their race and considered scraping that scene off altogether. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I try to start writing on the third chapter as soon as possible. I've never been to a Taco Bell so I had to google their menu and I used my experience working in a fast-food restaurant to help describe their environment.  
> I'm a bit concerned if I made Peter too happy in this chapter since he only broke up with M.J. earlier that day.


	3. Movie Night

Spiderman was finally able to get up and dusted the snow off of him. It was getting late. He should probably head home but he didn't feel like it. 

"Hey...wanna head to my place and watch a movie?" Deadpool asked as if reading his mind. Spiderman turned his head to look at him. He was quiet for a moment before saying yes. 

It didn't take them long to get to Deadpool's place. He had a huge tv, my little pony merchandise, dirty dishes, and clothes lied everywhere. Spiderman could see a gun lying under the kitchen table. In front of the tv was a red leather sofa and on the other side of the room was a king-sized bed. 

"Wait a minute, I will get you a towel and a blanket," Deadpool told him and walked deeper into his apartment. He soon came back holding my little pony bath towel and handed it over to Spiderman. He also brought a blanket and left it on the sofa. Spiderman stared at the towel, surprised that the mercenary would have my little pony towel or that he was into my little pony, to begin with. He started drying the melted snow off of him. 

Spiderman could hear noises from the kitchen and went to investigate. He laid the towel on a kitchen chair to let it dry out. Spiderman leaned against the door frame as he watched Deadpool fumble in the kitchen. 

"Do you want hot chocolate or something else to drink?" Deadpool asked him. 

"Hot chocolate is fine," he replied. He sat on one of the chairs, his back facing the living room. Spiderman tried to keep his feet far away from the gun that was just a few inches away from him, not wanting to set it off by accident. 

"Don't worry, I don't think it's loaded," Deadpool told him. 

"You don't think?" Spiderman asked frowning. How could the other be so careless when he wasn't even sure whether the gun was loaded or not. Deadpool gave him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He bent down and picked the gun from under the kitchen table. Deadpool checked the gun for bullets and found one. Spiderman sighed. 

"You know, I don't think it's a good idea to leave loaded guns lying around," he said but Deadpool didn't seem to hear him. The man in question was humming while pouring himself a hot chocolate in a mug before sitting down opposite of Spiderman. 

"So what do you want to watch?" Deadpool asked him. 

"I don't know, anything is fine really as long as it doesn't have romance in it," Spiderman replied. Deadpool microwaved them a bag of popcorn and grabbed few bars of chocolate. They grabbed their drinks and snacks and set them on a glass table in front of the sofa. 

Spiderman wrapped the blanket around him and sipped his hot chocolate while Deadpool was browsing through Netflix, trying to decide what to watch. 

"Is modern family fine?" Deadpool asked his friend. 

"Yeah," They ended up watching modern family, a comedy tv-series instead of a movie. Spiderman didn't mind it though. Deadpool tried to get his friend to eat some popcorn and chocolate but Spiderman didn't feel like it. 

"I feel cold, give me some of the blanket," Deadpool demanded after they had watched the first episode. Spiderman obediently shared the blanket with Deadpool. Deadpool greedily pulled more of the blanket to himself. The two friends fought about the blanket and kept switching positions until Spiderman settled to lie on his side and Deadpool sat cross-legged right beside him. 

Spiderman welcomed the distraction the funny sit-com brought him. Suddenly Deadpool grabbed his foot and started tickling him. He kept tickling Spiderman's feet, sides, and stomach. Spiderman laughed. As he struggled to get free he accidentally kicked the popcorn bag off the table. 

"I'm so sorry," he apologized as he got up to collect all the popcorn from the floor. 

"Hey, it's okay," Deadpool reassured him. 

"Why did you start tickling me anyway?"

"Because you weren't laughing at the show,"

Spiderman rolled his eyes. He yawned as he finished picking up all of the popcorn and lied on the floor. His eyes were starting to feel heavy. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep like that," Deadpool said and lifted him to the sofa. Deadpool scooted over, beside Spiderman. 

"Do you mind if I keep watching?" Deadpool asked him. Spiderman mumbled something as an answer, barely conscious. Deadpool chuckled as he pulled the blanket over them. 

Spiderman dreamed of people laughing on the television at him as M.J. dumped him and Deadpool was throwing tacos at him. He moved restlessly in his sleep. Then he felt comforting warmth, indicating that he wasn't sleeping alone. Thank god M.J was still there, he didn't know how he would cope if they actually broke up like in his nightmare. Spiderman snuggled closer to the warmth, hugging an arm to his chest. He wanted to stay like this just a little longer. He was about to fall back asleep when he realized the arm he was hugging was too muscular to be M.J's. Spiderman was pulled closer.

"Good morning," a raspy voice greeted him while yawning. Spiderman jolted awake and scrambled himself off the bed. He saw Deadpool lying on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily through his mask. Spiderman touched his face to make sure was he still wearing his mask. Thank god he was. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said and jumped to the window. Spiderman could hear the other man getting up as he was opening the window. 

"You won't stay for breakfast?" Deadpool sleepily asked him. 

"No, I'm not really hungry so..," Spiderman explained. He was feeling too nervous and embarrassed about the situation to even think about breakfast. He was relieved that his mask hid his red face. He finally managed to open the window. 

"Bye...and umm thanks," he said, waving at Wade before he swung away. He stopped at a nearby rooftop to gather his thoughts. Gosh, that had been so embarrassing. He couldn't believe he had hugged Deadpool's arm in his sleep like that. Just the thought that he would have to face his friend after that made him nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my take on spideypool. I hope you enjoyed reading this haha.


End file.
